<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by AcrazyFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055925">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrazyFan/pseuds/AcrazyFan'>AcrazyFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrazyFan/pseuds/AcrazyFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corto fanfic sobre la muerte de Ben, no hay confirmaciones de como Ben murió, por lo que quise escribir una idea de lo que podría haber pasado.</p><p> </p><p>este fanfic es puro angst, están advertidos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Siendo sincero, siempre se espero ser el primero en caer.</p><p> </p><p>No era como los demás, sus hermanos tenían increíbles poderes y luchaban contra el mal de una forma sensacional. Pero el, el solo dejaba salir un monstruo que yacía dentro de su ser, le dejaba todo el trabajo de derrotar a sus enemigos.</p><p> </p><p>Derrotar no es la palabra correcta, no solo los derrotaba, los <em>destrozaba</em></p><p> </p><p>Nunca le gustaron sus poderes, si así podía llamarles, la destrucción y las masacres no eran lo suyo, además, solo era un niño cuando las misiones empezaron. Y solo era un adolescente cuando una de esas misiones salió completamente mal. Todo lo que recordaba de esa fría noche, era haber ido a un museo, donde supuestamente un gran robo se daría, y ellos debían detenerlos. Cada uno tomo un lugar, el solo tuvo que esperar a que los ladrones llegaran y terminaran arrinconados en alguna habitación de ese lugar, y finalmente, sucedió.</p><p> </p><p>La habitación, donde exhibían grandes hallazgos históricos, fue pintada de aquel color carmesí de sus enemigos, quienes fueron despedazados por aquel monstruo, que sorpresivamente, no volvió a su lugar incluso después de haber matado a tanta gente. El pánico se apodero del pobre adolescente, pensando que si uno de sus hermanos entraba, le verían de esa forma, podrían terminar heridos, o peor, muertos. El no quería eso, no quería lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a sus hermanos, su opinión parecía ser diferente a la de ese monstruo, quien movía sus tentáculos por el lugar, buscando a otra victima, hasta que la encontró.</p><p> </p><p>El.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de aquel menor se fijaron en los tentáculos, los cuales estaban apuntándoles directamente, era la única persona viva de ese lugar.</p><p> </p><p>No por mucho.</p><p> </p><p>Todo paso en un momento, sintió como de un segundo a otro un inmenso dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el cual estaba siendo destruido por aquella enojada bestia. Sabia que algún día perdería el control, que no podría contenerlos y que haría algo estúpido, pero nunca creyó que aquel ser decidiría terminar con su vida. En cuanto Ben muriera, esa criatura lo haría también, entonces ¿por que?</p><p> </p><p>y luego lo entendió.</p><p> </p><p>El había estado <em>esperando </em>ese momento, y la bestia solo le dio una salida a su miseria.</p><p> </p><p>Pudo ver su corta vida frente a sus ojos, tantas cosas que extrañaría y que nunca podría volver a experimentar. No sabia que había del otro lado, pero fuera lo que fuera, el esperaría a sus hermanos y a sus padres, se reencontraría con ellos, aunque tuviera que pasar por el mismísimo infierno para conseguirlo. Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron, sintiendo la humedad de su ropa, la cual estaba empapada de su propia sangre, el frio en su espalda y cabeza por el suelo de aquel museo, aquel dolor que lentamente fue desvaneciéndose, igual que su vida. Pensaba que se encontraría con el cielo, el infierno, o un vacío, pero no fue así. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ya nada dolía, no tenia la sensación de su sangre secándose contra su piel, el frio no se había ido, pero notaba que era por que su cuerpo ya no tenia aquel vivo calor de un ser humano. No escuchaba sus fuertes latidos retumbar en sus oídos, no estaba necesitando respirar, tampoco se sentía cansado o adormilado como antes de haber cerrado sus ojos. Estaba muerto, realmente estaba muerto, pero no se había ido a ningún lado, aun estaba en aquel museo, de pie frente a aquella horrible escena de su fin. Era un fantasma, todo lo que hubiera dicho de que los fantasmas no existían, ahora solo eran estupideces, los fantasmas existían y el se convirtió en uno. Vio como alguien entraba corriendo a la habitación, seguro le habían estado buscando en aquel enorme museo, su respiración se hubiera detenido si tuviera alguna.</p><p> </p><p>Quien estaba en la puerta, agitado por haber estado corriendo, era nada mas y nada menos que su padre.</p><p> </p><p>Su padre se acerco lentamente al cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, hasta que un suspiro abandono los labios de aquel hombre, seguro el también se lo había estado esperando, pero no de forma tan repentina. Los demás no tardaron en llegar, los gritos no tardaron en resonar sobre las paredes de aquella habitación, las lagrimas cayeron al suelo. Sus hermanos estaban destrozados, cuando algo sucedía el solía abrazarlos, decirles que todo estaría bien, que ya nadie les lastimaría, pero el ya no estaba ahí para ellos. Aquel hombre tuvo que sacarles del lugar, mientras los menores lloraban y gritaban el nombre de su hermano, al cual habían perdido sin poder siquiera haberse despedido.  Allison incluso intento usar sus poderes para hacerle despertar, pero era obvio que no funcionaria, ya no habían esperanzas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El funeral no fue tan dramático y triste como en las películas, solo fueron unos minutos en los que sus hermanos recibieron un regaño de parte de su padre por haber dejado morir a un compañero. Cada uno se fue luego de despedirse brevemente, necesitaban tiempo para superar aquella perdida, y solo tenían hasta el día siguiente para limpiarse las lagrimas y seguir adelante. Mientras tanto, aquel fantasma decidió merodear por aquella enorme mansión, preparándose para ir hacia la luz.</p><p> </p><p>Pero en cuanto estaba por desvanecerse, listo para dejarse guiar hacia lo desconocido, una voz le llamo por su nombre.</p><p> </p><p>Al darse la vuelta, vio a su hermano, Klaus, sonriendo felizmente mientras sus manos brillaban con un aura azulada, y el también le mostro una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca se fue, siempre estuvo al lado de su hermano, cuidando de el, haciéndole compañía en aquel horrible e injusto mundo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>espero les haya gustado, hace poco he terminado Umbrella Academy, no puedo esperar para la tercera temporada.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>